Talk:Dragon Team
Android 17 Isn't he to some degree associated with them? He did fight against Cell alongside Piccolo. Even if he was later fused to form Super 17 (without his personal desire), it's important to note that he isn't a villain and he isn't an anti-hero to the purest sense either. He was a traitor as a character, a failure as a model, and associated with the z Fighters to an extent that he didn't cause any chaos while living all those years on Earth even after the Cell Games. I'd rank him a hero if it were up to me, as he was always having doubts about his association with Gero's true mission, and he pretty much hated what he became even as Super 17. I'm a villain fan and strictly a villain fan (and he's no villain). I would categorize him as a "supporter" at the least, where 16 and 18 are. And the fact that he was very much like Piccolo and Vegeta in their betrayal to their initial causes is also evident. If anything, Vegeta goes nuts a few times in Z even while as Majin, on purpose, and he's still listed here. And Piccolo purposely starts wreaking havoc in heaven just to be sent to hell to help Goku. This puts 17 on the same page, considering he's a traitor and a hero in the long run. And the fact that he aided Goku when collecting energy for his spirit bomb against Kid Buu clenches it. He belongs in the same section as the other failures, 16 and 18. - 00:39, 21 May 2009 (UTC) I have to agree that 17 should be under the Z Fighter section, but I don't believe he should be considered a supporter, I think he should be listed under "other members" like 18 and 16. 01:56, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :He doesn't appear as a supporter to the extent as 18 and 16 do. He only aids the Z Fighters briefly and slighty. He is "other" to the extent that his appearance is more brief. - 02:57, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::I think 17 should be listed in the same category as 18 and 16. 17 killed Gero (2 times, lol), and killed Myuu. Both of those guys were incredibly evil, and if they were left alive think of what else they could have done(baby and cell the 2nd? lol). He tried to kill Cell(16 did also, but neither of them even came close to killing him). And he also helped to kill Buu and super 17. Android 16 tried to kill cell, got blown up, and was never even seen again; but he is on "other members"? No way is that fair. 17 should be on other members with 18 and 16. Or at least add 16 to supporteres. :16 and 17 both belong in supporters, neither are members. - 02:40, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Z Warriors I'm not exactly sure what episode, but I'm sure they were referred to as Z Warriors at least once in the funimation dub (The uncut version)by the announcer during the fight with Nappa, so the claim that the first time was during the android saga is incorrect, someone wanna check on this to verify? 11:04, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Stand strong for the respect learned by listening to the elders propelles ZZ therein; ZZ Waxed the inhearent enemy. and keeps earth sustainable. Period selah' Cell Saga Doesn't the Cell Conflict/Saga/Arc count? --KiumaruHamachi 15:34, April 4, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Yajirobe Is Yajirobe a PRIMARY member of the z fighters i thnk hewas a suporter or somethink like that --ponds11 19:40, September 27, 2010 (UTC) : The primary members are all those who have actually contributed physically in battles with the Z-Fighters, which Yajirobe did on a few occasions. 19:42, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh ya he cut vegeta tail's off --ponds11 19:48, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :And he was trained by Korin and Kami like the others. Jeangabin666 19:50, September 27, 2010 (UTC) And defeted krillin without trying lol --ponds11 19:53, September 27, 2010 (UTC) What does this include? From how far does this span? Does it only og through the Emperor Pilaf Saga, or does it encompass the entire Dragon Ball anime? If it is the latter, I will begin expanding the page. 02:19, November 23, 2010 (UTC) hmm you bring up a good point well it is called "Dragon Ball" Gang so i would guess all of Dragon bal 02:25, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :Hehe, we meet again in a similar discussion :P. Unfortunately, the Dragon Ball Gang, in much the same way as the Z-Fighters could easily include more or less characters than those appearing in the articles based on the description. 02:25, November 23, 2010 (UTC) So we are going to keep it as it is? 02:26, November 23, 2010 (UTC) i guess kakarot wins again :( 02:28, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :Here is how I think of this one. All of the characters in this group were in fact searching for the Dragon Balls for their own reasons. The next time characters are searching for the Dragon Balls is during the Red Ribbon army Sagas. Only Goku did most of the searching, with Bulma helping a bit. There are a few characters who fight Baba's champions but none of them (except for Goku) have any desire to find the Dragon Balls for a wish. So the group we already have are the only characters looking for the Dragon Balls specifically for a wish of their own, all at once. This was typed quickly, so I hope it makes sense. 02:33, November 23, 2010 (UTC) It's not about winning. It's a discussion after all. 02:33, November 23, 2010 (UTC) well someone has to win a disscusion and you have beaten me again :( 02:35, November 23, 2010 (UTC) PS like my new sig? Well, Krillin technically does help against the Red Ribbon Army Saga while fighting against General Blue. I do see what you mean though. However, you have to remember later on during the King Piccolo Saga, Tien, Roshi, and Chaiotzu do go looking for the Dragon Balls once more. The problem is how to include the information on the page. My suggestion for this page would be to scrap this page and create a new one which included the: Pilaf Saga, all the World Tournament Sagas, the RRA sagas, and the King Piccolo Saga. We could call it something like, I don't know, the Goku Squad :D. 02:39, November 23, 2010 (UTC) XD no i don't think that would be good 02:43, November 23, 2010 (UTC) what? The name? or the idea? If it is the former, then yeah, I agree. I just came up with that quickly. 02:45, November 23, 2010 (UTC) oh sorry i din't clarify yes the name it should be kakarot squad XD 02:47, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :Ugh. Lets not make it worse by making things up (including the name, who we include, and why). The page will be left as-is. 04:28, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Alright then. I have to ask one last thing though; where does the name of this article come from? I don't recall anyone ever calling anyone the Dragon Ball Gang. 04:34, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Qualifications I feel that, the way this page currently is, it is somewhat fan-based rather than encyclopedic. For one, we are saying who is and who is not a primary Z Fighter based on whether or not they physically contribute to a battle, but that's simply too vague. The character of Yajirobe, as much as I love him, and Chaiotzu never really do much. Sure, they do fight in the Saiyan Saga (moreso Yajirobe), but they never do fight again. But, and here's the problem, what about everyone else who fights, even ineffectively? Hercule fights quite a bit, as does Videl. Although they never do anything (nor does Chaiotzu), they do fight and thus should be put in the primary Z Fighters row, right? What about Roshi? He fights multiple times in The World's Strongest and was about to fight in one of the Broly movies. What makes Mr. Buu an "other member"? He has fought a few times. Even Chi-Chi fought in the Lord Slug movie. Nail fought Frieza. Really, and I'm not sure what, but we need a way to differentiate between a Z Fighter and a non-Z Fighter. The current list simply does not work that well. Oh, and does this list only include people present in Z or does it also include those in Dragon Ball? If it is the former, this list needs even more edits. Lastly, Buu is listed twice. Is there a reason for this? 18:03, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :Z fighters are the characters who were selected and/or trained for the main battles: Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yajirobe for the Saiyan Saga + Vegeta and Future Trunks during Cell Saga + Goten and Kid Trunks during the Buu Saga. Jeangabin666 18:09, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I understand that, but what stops, say, Pan from being a Z Fighter? She fights a ton in GT, and if we are going to include Uub we gotta include her as well, which is where the problem arises. Because it is nonfactual based, there will be endless deliberation over who is and who is not a Z Fighter. If we had a set way of determining whether someone is or is not a Z Fighter, we could stop all questioning about it. What aboutI simply do not get it. the movies where Roshi fights? Are we going to ignore the movies for this list? Lastly, are we going to include those who fight in the original Dragon Ball or contribute during the original Dragon Ball? 18:15, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :I think that's because she fought in DBGT. Z Fighters are mainly from DBZ: Uub might be in because it is said at the end of DBZ that he is Goku's successor. The group from DB is the Dragon Ball Gang, associate members of the DB Gang might added on this page. Jeangabin666 18:23, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, the reason I inquire is because a number of people who only support in DB are on here; namely, Bora, Upa, and Launch. Should we erase them? But disregard Pan as an example. What if I were to say Uub should not be there because he never actually physically contributes to a main fight in Z, but only GT, and thus is not a Z Fighter. See, that's where the problem arises; we need a clear way to decide whether someone is a Z Fighter or not. I'm not certain what it is, but I would personally consider Roshi, Pan, Mr. Satan, and Pikkon Z Fighters. If I were to bring this up, there is no way the community could conclusively decide as to their allegiance. However, if we had a process or a set of questions in order to determine it, then we could figure it out. 18:32, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'm going to try and answer this as best as humanly possible. To begin with, while the term "Z-Fighters" or "Earth's Special Forces" is used in every anime dub, there is nowhere that actually goes into dept about who it covers. We have attempted to attribute the membership to those either on screen, or involved in the story, at the points the term is used. You are right, it is somewhat of a subjective term. I know that makes it seem like we should have some guidelines on who is and who is not a Z-Fighter. However, making such a distinction would remove the "encyclopedic" nature of the article, as we, the fans, have come up with our own definitions for the facts. 18:46, November 22, 2010 (UTC) So we are going by fan-made information for this article? (I'm not objecting, moreso wondering.) 18:49, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :Not so much fan-made, as it may be "observed" factual information. 18:51, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Gotcha. Fine distinction there. But should Upa, Bora, and Launch be taken off the page as they don't contribute in Z/GT? 18:58, November 22, 2010 (UTC) The problem is that a lot of people added their favourite characters on this page althought they're not Z fighters. See Olibu, a filler character who wasn't even qualified for the Other World Tournament is listed in. Even Nam, Giran and the Para Brothers were once categorized as Z Fighters supports.. Characters who helped the DB Gang but not the Z Fighters should be listed uder the DB Gang Supporters section, not here. It might be the same for the GT Supporters, but we haven't a page for the GT group. Jeangabin666 19:10, November 22, 2010 (UTC) We oughta make a page for the GT group so as to not confuse people (as I was). The problem with the Dragon Ball Gang article is that it only seems to span the Emperor Pilaf Saga. Does the Dragon Ball Gang include the rest of the original dragon ball anime? I'm supposing yes. I shall go ahead and begin moving the characters that only assisted during Dragon Ball to the Dragon Ball Gang support thing. I'm also going to move Olibu down to support (if he even qualifies for that) as he doesn't belong in the same place as Pan. Any objections? I genuinely think we should make a forum about who is and who is not a Z Fighter/Associate/Support so as to avoid problems like this. 23:54, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Why are Krillin, 18, and Videl listed as New Z Fighters in the Buu Saga? 18, Videl and Krillin didn't really participate in any fighting. They should be listed as supporters. And it says that Krillin was the only human fighter to remain on the Z fighters team after the Cell Games. But Yamcha was still around and if we're going by who fought the main villains then Tien is the only human that remained on the Z-Fighters Team because he's the only one who got to fight Majin Buu.Redbird41 01:57, November 23, 2010 (UTC) actually krillin yamcha videl and 18 all fight super buu or kid buu 01:52, November 23, 2010 (UTC) That was filler. And in that same filler Yamcha also fights Buu and Tien fights him in the manga. Just found out how to make do a signature as this site is very different from the normal wikipedia.Redbird41 01:57, November 23, 2010 (UTC) filler or not its still true 01:58, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Krillin fought Yamcha and Buu (up on the lookout). Videl fought Spopovich who was a majin. 18 fights in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Yeah. That's why. Tien techinically does retire because he does not come together to fight with the others but instead just randomly shows up, so he's more of a lone fighter. Technically, 18 and Videl are listed as Associates and Supporting members respectively. So yeah. 02:00, November 23, 2010 (UTC)i ts obvious your out numbered so pleae stop changing it 02:02, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :I think Redbird41 is right. The Z Fighters is a group. Android 18 and Videl never fought next to Vegeta or Goku, they're not really Z Fighters. Or if you consider all the fighters who fought Buu, then Mr. Santan should also be included in the "new" Z Fighters.. which obviously it would be false/inacurate. Jeangabin666 07:37, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :well i do hate and i really hate to say this but with out mr. satan buu wouldn't have been beaten soi think he could be considered a z fighter 07:47, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't see why Mr. Satan could not be considered a Z Fighter. He fights both Cell and Buu, however ineffectively. The thing you have to remember though is that if we are going to consider Chaiotzu a Z Fighter, a character who only fought against one minor villain, Nappa, and did so extremely ineffectively, by just dying without doing any damage, then we should include everyone who fought against them ineffectively. That would include Mr. Satan. Videl fought against Spopovich, who definitely was a villain. Now, with Android 18... that's debatable. 21:43, November 23, 2010 (UTC) and why would that be she tried to fight super buu on the look-out but failed just like the others 21:49, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh? she did? I was unaware, due to lack of experience with the Buu Saga. Then yes, she is a Z Fighter. And, I hate to say it, Jeangabin66, but I disagree with you. They don't have to fight next to Goku or Vegeta in order to be a Z Fighter, as they aren't technically the leaders. Chaoitzu never fought next to Goku or Vegeta, nor did Yamcha. They simply have to fight alongside multiple other Z Fighters. Videl was around all the other Z Fighters at the World Tournament, including Gohan and all the other people. Krillin, of course, fought Buu on multiple occasions. 21:54, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I guess I wasn't as "clearly out numbered" as1 you thought, huh? In any case I think it woud be alright to have them listed as primary Z-Fighters, however Yamcha and Tien must also be listed as there as well because Yamcha had filler fights just like Krillin (the same amount as Krillin) and Tien is the only one of the that has actually fought the main villain in canon. Also it sais that Krillin is the only human character that had not retired from the team, but that doesn't make any sense. If it was referring to training then Tien and Chiaoutzu are the only one that continued there training. And if it was referring too who stayed close to the group then Yamcha did too. It doesn't make any sense whatsoever. 07:12, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Can we plese settle this. I've already proven that saying that Krillin was the only human to stay on the team is false. So why does it continue to be reverted?Redbird41 07:44, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :It does not appear that a consensus was reached, so the convention is to leave the article as is. 08:14, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Well that's why this needs to be settled. They're wrong and it makes the article untrue. I thought these article should be true to the facts and the source material, but now it's starting to resemble more of a fanfiction. 19:58, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :It is nothing like a fan fiction, that doesn't make sense. I have no opinion on this, but I have to enforce the policies. 21:13, February 2, 2011 (UTC) It us when you consider the fact that it's not true. It said that Krillin was the only one to stay on the Team. That can mean one of two things. 1) That he was the only one to train and fight with them again, which is false. That was Tien. ...and... 2) He was the only human who stayed with the group and saw them regularly which is also false. Yamcha and Krillin stayed with the group and saw them more regularly. And that's why this is like a fanfiction. It's like a fanfiction because it's made up. And I got banned by you for trying to fix the article too. 05:34, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Your IP has never been banned, and I do not think you know what fan fiction is. 08:08, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : My IP wasn't banned, but my username was. And I do know what fanfiction is. It's a creation regarding stories, characters, settings, and events about a fictional work that isn't created by the author themselves, but rather by fans of the original work. It's not really a fanfiction, but what I'm saying is that it's false and it needs to be changed otherwise the integrity of the article is compromised. And I appologize for my tone because I realize now that it probably sounded rude. 04:48, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :You make some good points, and it's nice to hear some level-headed discussion (as opposed to some people on other pages who won't even read others' posts : / ). You sound like you have it pretty clear, so I'm fine with you fixing the article. 10:30, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. It's not that Krillin isn't more important to the plot then them, because in my oppinion he is. It's just that it's false that he was the only one to keep in touch. To be honest, they barely ever kee in touch with eachother. I recently read the beginning of the Buu Saga and Trunks didn't even know who Krillin was so obviously Kame House and Capsule Corp Characters weren't keeping in touch. Meanwhile Gohan said he didn't know where Tien Shinhan was (although given his reclusive nature that should have been obvious). And Gohan also said that Bulma would contact Yamcha, so those two were keeping in touch. In the final scenes of the manga Bulma mentions not having seen Son Goku in five years, meaning that Son Goku wasn't even keeping in touch and no one would argue that he's not a Z-Fighter, of course. Anyways, thanks again. 00:21, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Some Clarifiction Hi I see there is a lot of confusion about this article so let me explain exactly what the Dragon Ball Gang is. They were the group that was prominent in the Emperor Pilaf Saga (Goku, Bulma, Oolong, Yamcha and Puar) thats it. They dissolved once they finished the first quest for the Dragon Balls. They rest of Dragon Ball it was the Turtle School that was the main team of the series. Now about the name Dragon Ball Gang, it was never called that any specific character in the story, It has the same situation as the Z Fighters where it originated from either the narrator or the beginning and ending narrations in the manga. Ill have to go back in check the narrations in those episodes so I can find exactly which episode or chapter where that name originated from so I can put it up as a source. - Supreme Kai in the "Supporters" section In the Supported section of the article, it has Supreme Kai down as a supporter of the Z Fighters. His description in the article is wrong. The description: *Supreme Kai – An even higher division than King Kai, he is the ruler of the south quadrant of the universe. He eventually fuses with his bodyguard Kibito, creating Kibito Kai. When the Supreme Kais were around he watched over the east quadrant, not south. And due to him being the last of the Supreme Kais (before Elder Kai), I don't think he is later the ruler of the south quadrant, but rather the universe in general. : Description of the article being wrong aside, the East Supreme Kai doesn't rule over the entire universe, rather than a section of it much like King Kai rules over a section of the galaxy. The Grand Supreme Kai (eaten by buu millions of years ago) is the one who rules over the entire universe, much like the Grand Kai rules over all of the galaxy. Joegt123 16:04, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :From what a remember, the Daizenshuu only mention 4 galaxies and doesn't states the Supreme Kais ruled over any territories. If they were rulers territories, it must have been the galaxies (they were the predecessors of the actual Kais). Jeangabin666 16:15, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Rivitalization? Durring the Buu Saga in the Japanese dub of Dragon Ball Kai, the narrator refers to the group consisting of Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegita, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, & Android 18 as the "Dragon Team" (which is the Japanes name for the Dragon Ball Gang). Should this be considered a revitalization of the usage of the team name or should there a be a disambiguation page added to distinguish? Mando Jetii (talk) 15:16, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Launch?? why is launch not listed in supporters, she supports certain members (namely Goku, Krillin, and tien shinhan) by watching them in battle during the 22nd world turnoment, the fight against king piccolo, and the 23rd world turnoment, plus some one has her in the z fighters box at the bottom of the page as supporters???? please add her in. :Thanks, done. Also please sign your posts. 01:26, July 18, 2011 (UTC) oh yes sorry 03:05, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :The Z Fighers didn't exist during the 22nd and 23rd World Tournament. It began in Dragon Ball Z, she is a supporter of the group that was in Dragon Ball but not a supporter of the Z Fighters. Jeangabin666 07:03, July 18, 2011 (UTC) She is at least as much of a supporter as Bee, the Announcer, or Oolong (3 other characters listed as supporters) in terms of participation in Z and in GT. She has direct contact with the Z fighters a few times in Z and in the OVA. 09:55, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Planet destroyers? Splub You guys should put Icarus in the Supporters list, considering he would consistently aid them in some of the movies and the Tv show! Splub (talk) 08:10, October 7, 2014 (UTC)Splub :He felt more like simply a friend of Gohan's, didn't he? 01:46, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Broly? I know there's the scenario in which he becomes friends with Mr. Satan, but does he really join the Z Fighters? It's not the same, you know. 18:19, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :He's only listed as a supporter. What happens in this scenario? 02:15, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :After he is calmed down by Mr. Satan he continues to live with the him, and interacts with Goku sometimes, nothing else is revealed other than that.Neffyarious (talk) 03:45, December 9, 2014 (UTC) If he never fights in a battle against villains, I don't think it's right to say he is a Z Fighter. 13:53, December 9, 2014 (UTC) *Ok, remove him then if you wish, but he's not listed as a Z Fighters, merely as support. If "fighting battle againts villains" is the criteria then you should remove Bulma's parents, Ox-King, Old Kai, Baba, Oolong, Puar, Turtle, the World Tournament Announcer, and Olibu as well.Neffyarious (talk) 14:15, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :XD 15:08, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Those people all aid the Z Fighters, hence "support". Does Broly aid them in any way? 00:39, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :He helps Mr. Satan a couple times, but other than that nothing is shown. As I said, remove him if you really want to.Neffyarious (talk) 04:34, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Helps him how? 01:33, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :Possibly he protects him by fighting the villains, since fighting is all that Supersonic Warriors is about. I think that's enough reason to let him stay in this page. 01:39, December 11, 2014 (UTC) If he fights to protect them and is their friend, then yah supporters seems to fit. 01:45, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Whis Wouldn't Whis be a member too or at least a ally or supporter? since he's training goku and vegeta in Resserection F and he brought the Earth back after Frieza Destroyed it by rewinding time and helped goku destroy him in the process in the same movie.0551E80Y (talk) 11:58, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :Supporter seems okay. He appears to like the team, and you're right he chose to save them and the Earth while training Goku and Vegeta (physically and strategically). What does everyone else think? 02:13, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Merge I think that this page and Z-Fighters should be merged onto one page because it's the same team but with different names. I know that the page name is will be a problem but we should add Dragon Ball Gang, Z-Fighters, etc in the intro paragraph to let people know that it is what they're looking for. I suggest changing the page name to Dragon Team Meshack (talk) 17:24, April 3, 2016 (UTC) :It sounds good, but I have to disagree. The Z Fighters contains some members not present in the DB Gang (Piccolo, Vegeta, Gohan, Buu, Trunks, etc). Their goals are also very different, because the Z Fighters exist to protect Earth while the DB Gang was assembled mainly to find the Dragon Balls. Two pages seems a bit redundent, considering 70~% of the members are in both teams, but I think the fact that their purposes were different is more important. -- 01:35, April 4, 2016 (UTC) ::But can't we say that the motives have changed on the page though? Meshack (talk) 01:36, April 4, 2016 (UTC) I agree with the merge, the Z Fighters and the Dragon Ball Gang are the same team, in the original version they both just use the name "Dragon Team". It does not matter if they change goals over time, groups do that all the time.--Neffyarious (talk) 15:35, April 4, 2016 (UTC) No other comments? Meshack (talk) 15:55, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :Merging works for me. We should leave redirects from both names, and use sections based on series like with other articles. 04:39, April 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Sounds good. Will you merge the pages? Meshack (talk) 05:17, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Relations between Dragon Team and Earth's Military? I noticed that there is a lack of detail on Earth's Military-Dragon Team relations on this page. CommanderOz (talk) 02:17, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Split I think the Z Fighters should be split again. Merging them was a mistake, as they're two separate groups with different purposes. The Dragon Team was a team formed with the express purpose of of gathering the Dragon Balls; the Z Fighters was a group of martial artists formed to protect Earth. The fact that they share some members doesn't make them the same team. ReddBird (talk) 17:20, December 20, 2019 (UTC) They’re so similar it doesn’t make sense to separate them. The distinction is small and not even all super fans agree on it or are aware. That doesn’t make it wrong, but this site is for general readers to get info quickly. Making a subtle distinction to then hide half the info makes it harder for most people to find what they’re looking for. Better to have all the relevant info on one article in this case. 15:44, December 22, 2019 (UTC) :I've literally never seen fans refer to the team in DB as the Z Fighters. I don't see how you could say that the distinction between the two groups is small when they have different purposes, and one has a name that can only possibly refer to that team in particular (most of the members in the original Dragon Team in DB weren't fighters, thus the term "Z Fighter" doesn't apply to them). And we're still an encyclopedia, which means we have to be accurate. Even if most fans view the two teams as the same (which is highly debatable), we have the obligation to go with canon, not the common belief. ReddBird (talk) 20:25, December 22, 2019 (UTC)